


A Reunion Like No Other

by Hecky_Padalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Friendship/Love, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Multi, Pain, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecky_Padalecki/pseuds/Hecky_Padalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Abby May and you've been a hunter for a few years now. When a new case brings you to a small town, you bump into an old friend of yours and his brother. But this case will be like no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic so please no hate. I apologise if I haven't got all the information right. Let me know if you enjoy it and I'll continue to write more.

It was another lousy motel room with a half working fridge and a crappy double bed but case was different, it was more dangerous. I was following up on a couple of mysterious disappearances in a couple of neighbouring towns when I realised they all had something in common. The victims were all brown haired and just turned 25 and no family. Today was my lucky day as I met the criteria. I followed up on some leads (friends of the victims) and suspected it was a group of Djinn. Djinn were nasty buggers, kidnapping you, stringing you up and making you hallucinate (showing your deepest desires) while they drain you of your blood until you die. Because this was more dangerous I wondered should I give another hunter a call to take up the case but I decided I couldn't let another soul die.   
A knock came at the door. "I'm fine for towels" I said, guessing it was just room service. It knocked again. It was strange so I grabbed my gun and hid it behind me. I opened the door to two men in suits, one blondish hair, and the other taller with shoulder length brown hair.  
"Hello, Miss" the blonde one said, they held up they're FBI badges. "We’re here to ask you a coupl-"   
"Sam" I said interrupting them. The brown haired one looked up. "Sam Winchester".   
He looked at me puzzled, "Abby" he questioned. "Abby May, is that you?” His face lit up. The blonde one looked on puzzled looking for an explanation.   
"Hell yeah, hello stranger, how you been?" He was away to speak when the blonde one said, “I’m sorry but who are you?" Sam elbowed him the stomach. "What, I want to know why we're standing outside freezing while you two are flirting away". Sam gave him a stern look.   
"No he's right, come on in" I said guiding them in.  
Sam and I sat at the small table in the room while the blonde one sat on the bed. "Just make yourself at home" I said sarcastically giving the blonde one a look.   
He made a face to Sam and Sam just smiled. I just looked at Sam, stared into his eyes and he stared back. He'd aged so much but in the right way. He was tall and thin but his muscles were so defined.   
The blonde one coughed and we both looked at him. "Sorry, icky throat, any who I'm Dean" he said smiling.  
I looked at Sam with shock in my face "Dean as in Winchester, your brother, I thought you hated his guts".   
Dean scowled at Sam then said with an angry tone "I'm sorry but again who are you".   
"I used to go to Stanford with Sam; we'll for a couple years until -. I paused, my heart sank. "Until?" He asked. Sam looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, he already knew. "Until" I continued, "My family were killed".   
Dean’s face sunk, the look in his eyes, as if he's been through it too. "I'm sorry" he said.  
"Its fine" I replied. I reached out for Sam's hands. "Hey, I heard about Jess, I'm sorry, I know you loved her". He put his head down, still dealing with the pain it caused.   
"She missed you dearly when you left" he said softly. A tear came to my eye.   
"I know, I should have called but I wasn't strong enough". He squeezed my hand to comfort me. "Anyway", drying my eyes, "You after the Djinn too".   
The brothers looked at me in shock. Sam opened to speak but nothing came out, instead it was Dean who spoke. "How do you-, are you a-, what-" he said trying to get it out. "How do you know about that", he said with concern in his face.   
I took a big breath. "The day my family died we were all at the house celebrating my parents wedding anniversary. My parents, grandparents and my auntie were all there when we got ambush by people with black eyes. Sam looked up at Dean and then back to me.   
I continued "My grandpa took me to the basement while the rest of my family were being slaughtered. He opened this big door and shoved me inside. His final words were to lock myself in and not to open the door till I understood. At the time I was confused at what he meant but I was about to find out. He shut the door and I locked myself in as I heard his screams. That night I cried myself to sleep trying to understand what had happened. When I woke I saw I was in this room like a bunker or a safe house with various sighs all over the iron walls. I found a video with my name on it so I put in the TV. It was Grandpa he explained that if I was watching it then they were dead. He explained who he was, many creatures he had hunted and told me to go to the bookshelf where I found his hunting journal. From that moment on I became a hunter and learned along the way" I looked up and saw with both the brothers with tears in their eyes. I didn't realise I had been crying. I dried my eyes and face. "Sorry" I said.   
"It’s okay" Sam sighed "We've lost family too". I looked at his eyes and saw pain but also love.   
"On a slightly happier note", Dean said clearing his throat, "How'd you know we were hunters"?   
“I could tell your badges were a fake because", I reached into my pockets, "because I own one just like it", holding up my badge. They looked at me with a surprised but impressed look. Dean chuckled to himself. "So back to the Djinn, what you got so far"? I asked.  
"How about we leave that until tomorrow and get some sleep" Sam suggested. I just realised that it was getting late.   
"Yeah you guys better find a room and just come round in the morning". They stood up to leave. "Oh but bring breakfast" I shouted as they left.


	2. All the faults in his world.

The next morning we slept in but they brought round Pancakes with maple syrup for brunch.   
"Mmm my favourite, thanks", I said to Dean, he just nodded.  
"So, what have you got so far", Sam said with a mouth full of pancakes.   
"Well the 6 girls kidnapped were all brunette, all just turned 25 this year, no family and all from neighbouring towns. So it must be a group of djinn. I figured out that this would be the next town they attacked but nothing so far".  
Sam looked at me with concern. "You realise you are the perfect choice for them" he said remembering my birthday was the next day.   
"Yeah but I've got you's now" I said with a smile. They just smiled back. "And I've come prepared" I said taking out a jar of lambs blood and 4 silver knifes. They just looked at me. "What 3 more just in case", I explained.   
Dean just laughed, “I like her" he said to Sam. Sam just smiled at him then at me.   
"So that's what I've found but I can't seem to find the girl, I've asked around saying I'm looking for a friend but no one seems to know anyone fitting the description".   
"Well how about me and Sammy go to the library to find death records and you check to see if this specific group have history to find out where they might be hiding", said Dean getting up," oh and if you find anything call us" They were halfway out the door when Sam said, "Abby please be careful". I gave him a stern look. "Please" he said with concern. I just nodded.   
The clock turned to 23:00 when they returned. I had gather heaps of information on the group and even had a nap. Sam walked in with Dean stumbling behind him.  
"Where the hell have you been you called 4 hours ago saying you were gonna follow up on a lead and never called back" I shouted.   
"Sorry we thought we found the girl with the records so we went to the local bar where she was but her and Dean got drunk and get this she was the wrong girl" he said in defence.   
"How was she the wrong girl?” I asked Sam.   
"She was 20" he shouted at Dean.   
"What she was hot anyway" he slurred.   
"I'll take him back to the room and then come back and sort through what you've got" Sam said picking up Dean. "Night gorgeous" shouted Dean as they left. I just smiled.

Sam returned an hour later to find me sleeping at the table. He carried me to the bed, bridal style and lay me down. As the clock turned to midnight, he whispered into my ear, "Happy 25th birthday Abs".

I woke to find I was in the same clothes so I got up and showered. I went round and knocked on the Winchesters room. Sam was already up so he let me in but Dean was still sleeping.   
"Sorry about last night I guess I was just tired" I apologised.   
"It's fine I was exhausted too" he replied.   
All of sudden Dean sat up groaning. "Here could you be a little quieter please" he said rubbing his head.   
"Not really" I shouted and he threw a pillow.   
"Hey I heard the best cure for a hangover is a big fat greasy fry up" I laughed as he ran to the toilet.   
"I take it back, I hate you" he said whilst throwing up. Sam and I just looked at each other and laughed.   
"So", Sam started, “Happy 25th Birthday".   
"Yup" I stated, “It’s not that exciting, just another year old".   
"Still we should celebrate" he suggested.   
Then Dean came out if the bathroom and said "Yeah I think I'll give it a miss, I'm still dealing with last night".   
"Ok fine but we won't go out till later so we better work on this case" I replied.   
We sat for ages going through our research and notes.   
"Ok so we don't know who the victim is going to be but we know a bit more about this group of djinn. They are sort of family but not blood related. Sorry bad choice of words. Anyway they've been going around for a couple of decades now and no one’s been able to catch them" I said. After hours we managed to figure out that they kidnap their victims at night and they take them to a grave yard for religious reason. The only problem was this town had two.   
"The djinn must have an underground base or something cause they definitely wouldn't be out in the open", suggested Dean. The sun started to set.   
"I think that’s our que to go and celebrate" said Sam.   
"And that's my que to continue research" replied Dean,"Yay".

Sam and I set off to the local bar to drink and got seated.   
"God seems like forever since we last did this" I said with a smile.   
"Yeah too long" replied Sam.   
"I actually can't remember" I said. But I did. The last time was with Sam, Jess and my then boyfriend Matt. That was the last time I saw Jess, alive. Drink after drink, we sat going over old cases, hunting tips and when we were at Stanford.   
"I have a question, Sam", I said gathering courage, and “how did Jess die He just looked at me.”Please Sam, I need to know", I begged.   
He took a deep breath. "She was killed by the yellow eyed demon", he said under his breath.   
"What", I shouted. "Keep it down", he whispered. "What is the yellow eyed demon, I've never heard of him" I whispered back.   
"Ok the yellow eyes demon is like a regular demon except he wanted to bring the apocalypse with special children", he said.   
"What", I said struggling to understand, I just shook my head, and “Ok but how does Jess come into this".   
He put his head down. "Because I was one of those special children, look it’s a long story but he killed our mum, Jess and then our dad", he mumbled.   
"But why”, I asked, starting to get angry.   
"Because they were in the way" he said clenching his fists.   
"In the way of what." I asked in a sharp tone.   
"His plans for me", he said quietly, trying to stay calm.   
Then I finally burst, "so all this is your fault" I shouted.   
I regretted it as soon as I said it but I meant it. He looked at me in horror then with guilt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I've just had too much to drink" I apologised.   
"No you meant it and it's true" he said with his head down.   
"No it's not, I'm sorry, I know you loved her and she loved you and you would never intentionally put her in danger." I said grabbing his hands.   
He suddenly pulled his hands away. "What would you know" he shouted standing; he turned and walked out the bar. I followed him out when he turned to face me. "How do you if she loved me or if it was my fault cause if I remember correctly you weren't there" he yelled with tears in his eyes.   
I felt a tear run down my own face. "That's not fair" I said in defence but a part of me knew he was right.   
"You know what's not fair, my life, ok, my parents and love of my life were killed for no reason except for the fact a demon wanted me all to himself and I have to deal with that every day so I don't need you blaming me cause I already blame myself", he started to walk away but stopped and turned, "oh and good luck with your hunt cause you won't need us, I'll just bring you trouble".   
He started to walk off when I walked past him and turned to face him. "Yeah knowing your luck, you'll get us killed" I said then turned and walked off leaving him standing there. I stormed into my room and turned to lock the door so he didn't follow me in. I banged my head against the door, why did I have to be so mean. I turned to face the room and that's when I saw it. There was blood all over the floor leading to the bathroom. I stood there shocked then walked slowly to the bathroom. I opened the door to the group of djinn. I went to run when one grabbed me from behind.   
"You were right, he brings you nothing but trouble", one laughed. Then everything blacked out.


	3. It's too late to apologise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly smaller but more to come !!

Sam stormed in his room and lay down on the bed. He didn't realise Dean was still awake.  
"We'll it looks like someone had a great night", said Dean.  
"Shut it Dean", shouted Sam.  
"Ok, what happened" asked Dean.  
"She asked about Jess death so I told her and she said it was my fault and blamed me for everything" sighed Sam.  
"Dude it kinda was your fault" said Dean.  
"I know but it's just the fact she said it made it worse" said Sam sitting up.  
"Yeah but from her point of view she had lost her best friend and you practically told her it was because of you" Dean sighed.  
Sam felt guilty for everything he said to her.  
"I'll tell you what, I'll go round to her room and see if she's ok" said Dean standing up.  
"I better come too and apologise" Sam suggested.  
They left and knocked on the door but no one answered.  
"Hey Abby, it's Dean, I'm sorry about my brother, he didn't mean what he said, please just let us in", said Dean but there was no answer.  
"Abby look I'm sorry you were right but I shouldn't of said all those things", said Sam, they waited but heard nothing, "dude let’s just go".  
"No wait something's not right" said Dean backing away from the door. He kicked the door down.  
They stood there in shock.  
The floor had big blood trails, all leading to the bathroom. Sam ran to the bathroom door and paused before opening it.  
His face just showed horror. The bathroom was covered in blood with hand marks all over the floor and the walls. But what made Sam's stomach turn was the bath; it was half filled, with blood.  
"Sammy, it's not hers ok, it's not hers" he said grabbing his brother.  
Sam frustration was growing; he started pacing back and forth. “They have her Dean, they have her and with all that blood she could be dead if not dying" shouted Sam.  
"No Sam that's not her blood, they wouldn't waste that" said Dean. Sam shot him a look. "I didn't mean it like that but it's true, it's just to throw us off. We’ll find her, alive".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys please let me know what you think :)


	4. What it is and what the hell its not.

I woke up in a bed. It was soft, warm and smelled fresh. I sat up quickly and adjusted to my surroundings. It was my old bedroom, the one I had before my parents died. All of a sudden someone opened the door. It was my mum.   
"Oh sorry sweetie didn't mean to wake you, just thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed" she said with a plate of pancakes in her hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.   
"Mum, is that you?" I asked cautiously. She just nodded. I leapt to her and hugged her as hard as I could. "Mum you’re ok, your alive" I said whilst squeezing the life out of her.   
"Yes honey, last time I checked my heart was beating" she said patting my head.   
"What all this commotion" my dad shouted from down stairs. I ran down the stairs and into his arms.  
" Dad your alive too" I said hugging him tightly. He looked at mum and then back at me and just chuckled.   
"Yeah kiddo, now come have some breakfast". I sat at the table and scoffed down the pancakes. This was perfect I had my family back like it was a bad dream and it felt right.   
"Ready for today, it's the big day" said dad drinking his coffee.   
"What big day?" I asked with a mouthful of pancakes.   
"Sam and Jess's wedding" said my dad confused. I chocked on my pancakes and went for the orange juice.   
"What" I said drinking the juice.   
"God what is up with you today" said mum. My parents just laughed.   
Something wasn't right; I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, then a sharp pain and then blacked out.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"She has to be somewhere" groaned Sam rubbing his eyes.   
"We checked the two graveyards and nothing so we must of missed something" sighed Dean pouring his fifth cup of coffee.   
"Wait" shouted Sam getting up with excitement, he sat back down, and “Look at the map, in between all the towns there is a private estate. So I looked it up and it was owned by a religious couple who built a private church and graveyard for they're family. It's been abandoned for 40 years after it was sold and never destroyed." Said Sam trying to contain himself.   
"Alright calm down but your right she must be there" replied Dean. They got up and into Impala.  
"Dean she been gone for 8 hours" sighed Sam looking at his watch.   
"I know but were gonna find her" said Dean stepping on the peddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and give your feedback.


	5. Plan H for HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but comments and kudos are appreciated :)

I awoke in a dark room. My stomach hurt and my head was thumping. I suddenly had a sharp pain and I was fully awake. I was chained to the wall hanging by cuffs on my wrists. My stomach had been cut slightly and I had a drip taking blood from my wrists. I tried to escape but moving the cuffs made my wrists hurts and bleed. I didn't want to panic as I knew Sam and Dean were coming for me. Then a wave of fear came over me as I remembered the last conversation I had with Sam. I blamed him for everything even if it wasn't his fault and told him to leave. They would probably be half way across the country by now. They wouldn't even know if I was gone or needed rescuing. I started to feel my injuries and dizziness due to my blood loss. A tear rolled down my face when I realised that help wasn't coming and I was going to die.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dude you have to drive faster, it's another hour away" shouted Sam with desperation in his voice.   
"Sam cool it, I'm going as fast I can ok", Dean shouted back.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A loud bang woke me up. The blood loss must of made me lose consciousness. The group of Djinn walked in making my skin crawl.   
"Well well, didn't we have a nice dream" one laughed. I frowned in confusion.   
"What, didn't you know we can see what you dream" said another. My face dropped.   
"Obviously not, but that was so nice to watch. Your family was alive, oh and Jess, she died too young" one said with a smile of his face.  
"And it's all that boys fault". I shook my head, they were just teasing me.   
"What do you want with me" I asked with anger in my voice.   
"Now now, haven't you figured it out yet, you're our young orphaned girl", laughed the older one. I froze with shock.   
"Wow you're one stupid girl. We saw you in the last two towns and figured you were looking for us so we followed you. And when we found out you turned 25, well you were the perfect pick. So you’re going to feed us for the next week", the youngest one said.   
At that moment he grabbed the knife and made the cut in my stomach bigger.   
"We also thought that those Winchester boys may be searching for you, so we have to speed up the process".   
He stuck the knife into my side and I let out a blood curdling scream. The blood was dripping from my wounds into a tub beneath me.   
I my eyes started to go blurry and I felt my self-slipping in an out of consciousness when the door burst open.


	6. Time for heros.

Sam and Dean burst through the door with knifes in hand at full speed. It all happened so fast but when I opened my eyes the Djinn were lying dead, all over the floor. Sam came to me in a flash.   
"Hey stay with me ok, we're gonna get you out of here" he said holding my face.   
Dean came with bolt cutters and they cut my cuff. They slowly lowered me to the ground as I cried in pain. Sam removed his shirt and put in on my wounds.   
"I know this is going to be hard but put pressure on it" he said softly.   
I was half awake but I listened and gave it my best shot but I was still bleeding a lot. Sam picked me up bridal style and I winced in pain.   
"I know I'm sorry" he whispered. He kept apologising all the way back to the hotel but I was too weak to stop him. 

We arrived back in their room and he placed me on the bed. Dean grabbed his duffle bag and pulled out the medical kit in it. Sam pulled out a needle and thread but his hand shook terribly.   
"Dean you do it, I can't" Sam said shaking.   
"I'm sorry Abby but this will sting" he apologised.   
I was too hurt to care but I cried in agony as he stitched my stomach and side. Sam grabbed my hand as Dean pulled out a bottle of liquid.   
"Abby I'm so sorry” said Dean as he poured the liquid over my wounds.   
I scream and cursed in pain. Tears started to run down Sam's face as he helplessly watched me in pain. Dean covered the wounds in a bandage then left to get ice. As he places the ice on my head I realised my whole body was burning up, coping with the blood loss.   
"I've stopped the bleeding but it could be a risk leaving her alone. I'll go back and clean up her place and sleep there tonight" I heard Dean Say to Sam.   
He gave him a nod and a thank you. Dean just tapped his brother’s shoulders.   
I felt a dip in the bed as Sam sat next to me and started to dab the ice on my face. I wanted to say something but I had no energy so I just passed out.


	7. The New Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okays this is it, the last chapter. Let me know what you thought of this series.

I felt the warm sun on my face through the gap in the curtains. I sat up but winced in pain remembering my wounds. I woke Sam who was on the sitting up on the bed sleeping. As soon as he was fully awake he jumped to my side.   
"Hey Abs how you feeling" he asked softly.   
"Sore but not dead", I joked. We gazed into each other’s eyes. "Look Sam, I'm sorry for the other night, I didn't mean-".   
He held up his hand." No I've already forgiven you but I'm the one who has to apologise. I shouldn't of said all those things and I'm sorry for that" he said pointing to my cuts," please forgive me".   
"Of course I forgive you Sam and this wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself".   
He leaned in and kissed my head.   
There was a knock at the door and Dean walked in.   
"Morning sunshine, how are you feeling? he asked.   
I gave him a thumbs up to signal I was ok.   
"So Sammy and I have a question to ask you" said Dean nudging Sam.   
Sam coughed then continued, "Would you like to join me, I mean us on the road, you know hunting".   
I burst out laughing but then groaned in pain. They looked at me puzzled.   
"Of course I would" I said smiling.   
"Are you sure cause it could get dangerous and I wouldn't want you to get hurt" said Sam trying to cover his guilt.   
"Hell yeah, I'm not gonna pass up this opportunity to show up the Winchester brother" I grinned. The brothers looked at each other smiling.

We left the next day once I had recovered a bit more.   
"Shotgun" shouted Sam rushing to the car. I got comfy in the back while Dean picked out the music. We set off down the road to the next job with AC/DC Back in Black blaring.   
"Sorry about the music choice Abs" apologised Sam.   
"It's fine", I replied as I actually quiet liked the song.   
"I've told Dean he needs to update his music cause for starters they're cassettes" he laughed.   
"Hey, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole" Dean and I said at the exact same time. There was an awkward silence then we all burst out laughing.  
This is my new family; it's small and broken but good.  
This is the new family business; saving people, bunting things.


End file.
